Paritum Aranea
by Sesshy Kachy
Summary: Un Sencillo hechizo que eliminara a la molesta comadreja... temporalmente, por desgracia. xD . SLASH! Escrito para la tabla de parafilias del foro Drarry n n. Aracnofilia


**Titulo**: Paritum Aranea

**Autor**: Sesshy

**Clasificación**: T (NR-16)

**Advertencias**: Parafilia. Aracnofilia: Atracción por las arañas.

**Disclaimer**: ñem, nada, nada es mío, todo de jotaká, yo sólo los uso para mi diversión, wahahaha

**Pareja**: Draco/Harry

Irritante… así podría describir en una sola palabra su noviazgo con Harry, bueno, no exactamente su noviazgo, ya que el sexo, el manoseo, los besos, las peleas, el sexo de conciliación, era excelente, a lo que veía constantemente irritante, era su… privacidad… en casi toda la maldita escuela, y mira que Hogwarts es grande.

En fin, cada que quería estar a solas con Harry-tengo-el-culo-divino-Potter, aparecía el cabeza de zanahoria Weasley, parecía como si la comadreja tuviera un radar anti-manoseo puesto en el _jodido_ niño que vivió, por Salazar, hasta comenzaba a pensar que era una especie de voyeur… tenía que solucionarlo, ya que su tensión sexual estaba en los límites.

--

Harry Potter amaba ser acorralado contra la húmeda y fría pared de los pasillos por su sexy amante, más si este lo había dejado con un "pequeño problema" en la anterior clase de Pociones, cuando descaradamente lo había masturbado por debajo de la mesa, y al acercarse su querido profesor, tuvieron que interrumpir la animada labor… cuando estaba por venirse. Aunque claro, dicha labor sería reanudada, lo más pronto posible, tenían demasiado tiempo sin joder.

-Hmp… Dra-draco, necesito… yo…hmmm- El Rubio Slytherin lo había estrellado contra la pared, inmovilizando sus manos por encima de la cabeza, tocando casi rudamente su prominente erección, unos cuantos roces, besos fieros, y se vino inevitablemente en su mano - Hmmm… Draco- El Gry lo observó con las pupilas dilatadas

-Estamos ansiosos, ¿Verdad Potter?- el Sly tenía la voz ronca, y se froto contra él, haciendo notar el _duro_ bulto en sus pantalones

-Oh sí!, por Merlín sí Draco, quiero que me _folles_-mirada suplicante, labios rojos, más despeinado de lo normal… se lo tenía que joder ya.

Draco Malfoy estaba encantado con la idea, se llevó la mano pegajosa de su esencia y lamió cada apéndice con lentitud, demostrándole lo que le haría, si bien pudiera, se lo follaría ahí mismo, al fin y al cabo todo Hogwarts sabía que Harry era suyo… Sonrió con lascivia

-Te voy a joder tan duro que…-

-¡POR MERLIN HARRY!-

-…no te Levantarás en una semana…- termino en voz baja mientras liberaba al oji verde, maldita y mil veces comadreja estúpida

-¡Harry, este maldito hurón pervertido siempre está sobre ti! Malfoy, eres un…-

-Ron…-

-¡No puedo creer que siempre este intentando violarte! ¡Te ha pervertido todo lo que un Slytherin con la sangre podrida podría! -la comadreja tenía las orejas rojas

-Ron…-

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo defiendas así!-

-¡RONALD! Es suficiente –puntualizó –lo que haga, o deje de hacer con Draco es mi asunto… lo hago por cuenta propia, además… Ron, Draco es mi NOVIO- el chico dorado distraídamente se coloco entre ellos mientras se abrochaba los pantalones

"_ahí va mi polvo… más tensión sexual acumulada" _Pensó Draco abatido con la dureza entre los pantalones

-Jah, como si entendiera alguna vez algún concepto- Comentó el Sly mordaz

-Malfoy pedazo de mierda mortifaga- terminó con la cara tan roja como su cabello

-¡Ron! Suficiente…-

Harry pasó a lado de la comadreja furioso. Pasos después, fue seguido como cachorro que busca alimento, dejando a un Draco muy frustrado, y muy excitado.

-Mierda…- Volteó a ver su bulto en los pantalones, tendría que recurrir a su fiel amiga en las últimas semanas…

--

Draco no vio a Harry para la comida, ni para la cena, estaba ansioso, esperaba no tener que recurrir a un intento desesperado con Zabini por una mamada, y ahora que lo pensaba… sonaba tentador… pero seguramente la comadreja lo "rastrearía" y terminaría peleado con Harry… definitivamente esto iba de mal en peor…

A la mañana siguiente, en el descanso que tenían, fue a buscar a Harry, lo necesitaba, Merlín que lo necesitaba ya. Se había pasado toda la noche masturbándose, para notar que remotamente, satisfacía su frustración.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, estaba debajo de un árbol cerca del lago, con sus atuendos preferidos… La comadreja, y la sangre sucia. Merlín, ya ni si quiera verles la jeta le importaba, tenía que llevarse a Harry de ahí y joder como conejos.

Estaba a unos 10 metros de ellos cuando observó que la comadreja se puso a gritar, como si de una niña se tratara… estuvo a punto de saltar a los brazos de la sangre sucia, Harry gesticulando abochornado, se alejó de ellos con algo en las manos… la sangre sucia le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la espalda, y la comadreja pasaba de un color blanco-gris muerto a su color normal paliducho.

"_Perfecto" _sonrió malévolo, regreso por donde vino, ahora tenía que ir a la biblioteca… Harry y él podrían joder como conejos más tarde, tenía la solución. Y ya empezaba a excitarse.

--

Después de un "arduo" trabajo, ya que en realidad sabía dónde buscar exactamente, leyó un par de líneas, y encontró su éxito

-Muhehehe- Draco rió lo más malévolamente posible, porque bueno, los Malfoy no ríen como maniáticos… haciendo el perfecto descubrimiento del hechizo que salvaría su vida sexual… _**"Paritum aranea"**_

Madame Pince lo observaba curiosa cada vez que el joven se carcajeaba _malvado_ y gesticulaba extramente con las manos en el aire… por Merlín que jamás había visto tal espectáculo del joven Malfoy… cuando se sintió observado, giró en dirección a la bibliotecaria y le dio la mirada más cargada de odio que tenía

"_si le dices a alguien de esto, bruja, haré que te cuelguen los senos hasta las rodillas"_

Madame Pince rápidamente volvió la mirada. Jah!

Ahora, tenía que encontrar la situación perfecta, una sesión de manoseo, y el plan perfecto de ataque... se lamió los labios.

--

-Ah!, Merlín Draco, así… si… hmmm-

El Sly había sacado al niño-que-vivió, de la sala común de Gryffindor, lo llevaba arrastrando, bueno, si ir casi corriendo tras el rubio significaba ser arrastrado… y rudamente lo lanzó en cada muro que tenía oportunidad, besándolo con fiereza, tocándolo, frotándose contra él con desesperación

-Ah… por Circe Draco, si sigues así terminaré viniéndome pronto…- le susurró al oído al oji gris cuando lo había inmovilizado, el rubio sólo sonrió de lado

-Córrete Potter, haré que te corras tantas veces que quedaras _seco-_el rubio metió una rodilla entre sus piernas y le succiono el cuello con dureza, marcándolo.

- Hmm…-

Harry estaba tan excitado que en ningún momento se dio cuenta del "camino de _migas"_ que había dejado su novio, en cada vuelta que daban por los corredores. Estaba sólo concentrado en sentir, disfrutar, y excitarse más, si eso era posible… entre tanto manoseo, ni si quiera escuchó los gritos de terror que resonaron por todo el castillo…

Simplemente eran él y Draco. Jodiendo por todo Hogwarts como locos, hasta que terminaron en la sala de los Menesteres agotados, uno encima del otro, mirándose con todo el amor posible.

-Draco- sonrió con toda la dulzura que era capaz de irradiar- Fue maravilloso, te necesitaba tanto…- en respuesta el rubio lo abrazó posesivamente, simplemente sonrió enigmáticamente y lo beso en la frente

-Definitivamente me excitan las arañas…- dijo en voz tan baja que Harry apenas y escucho algo

-¿Decías algo, Draco?- Lo observó extrañado

-No Harry, simplemente que yo también te necesitaba- lo besó dulcemente hasta que se volvió tan apasionado que despertó sus erecciones…

Ambos sonrieron

--

-Es horrible! en Hogwarts jamás se había visto algo así!-

-!Eran Horribles y peludas! Me tocó encontrarme con una enorme! que miedo!- una niña de Huffelpuf se sacudía con miedo

-Se han enterado, Ron Weasley está en la enfermería, parece que sufrió un trauma emocional…- comentaba un Ravenclaw distraídamente

-A mi me dijeron que estaba petrificado en el suelo cuando lo encontraron- comentaba Seamus Finnigan asombrado

-Pobre Ron, jamás lo había visto tan mal…- Comentaba un Neville afligido

-Espero que Ron se recupere pronto… los exámenes empiezan el próximo mes… no debe retrasarse…-Dijo Hermione mientras buscaba entre sus libros

-Es la peor plaga de arañas que se ha visto en Hogwarts...-le decía Blaise Zabini a Pansy que lo veía horrorizada

--

Draco Malfoy se reía maquiavélicamente en su interior mientras abrazaba a un muy desnudo y dormido Harry Potter, ya sabía cómo burlar a la fastidiosa comadreja voyeurista.

"**Paritum Aranea"**


End file.
